Site Update December 7th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on December 7th 2012. News 'General' *'Update to deviantART Mobile' In October, dA launched the new mobile site to everyone, and while we stand by its design and functionality, we received valid statements regarding older devices not being compatible with the new layout. With this in mind, we've brought back the old mobile site for older devices, with the option to switch to one or the other depending on your preference. For said devices, a banner will appear on the main deviantART page that says, "Touch here to switch to deviantART's legacy mobile site," which will reload the page with the old mobile layout if tapped. If you would like to return to the new mobile layout, you can do so by tapping the Menu button and selecting "Switch to New Mobile Layout" from there. Please note: while dA are bringing the old mobile site back for these devices, it is a legacy version of the mobile site, meaning that we will not provide updates to this layout, and technical support will be limited. Bugs fixes 'General' *A horizontal scrollbar was present in Firefox for some users at a narrow browser resolution. *There were some errors encountered when purchasing discounted items with deviantART Points, if the buyer didn't have enough Points before the discount was applied to the total. *There were some delays in processing thumbnails for newly submitted deviations, as well as sending deviantWATCH messages. The backlog was quickly processed. *More Like This was briefly unavailable. 'Sta.sh / New Submit' *Some deviations stated they were submitted from Sta.sh when they weren't. *Items in Sta.sh now display which app they were submitted from *Logging into Sta.sh in Safari would sometimes fail and display an incorrect error message. *Pressing escape would exit both the deviation and the stack, for fast browsers. *The description box wouldn't expand when content was pasted in. *When submitting a deviation to both Scraps and Groups, the deviation would go to the Groups but not to Scraps. *Deviants were unable to set preview images for ZIP files. *When submitting text, the page would always trigger a "Mature Content not selected" error, even if it was selected. *When adding text, the text preview wouldn't reflect the text's actual spacing. *When changing files, the new image would take the place of the category examples. *There was a javascript error when categorizing items written in Sta.sh Writer as Journals. *Some deviation types were displaying an incorrect image preview during upload. *New deviants were being asked to agree to the Terms of Service with no way to actually do so. *Category errors wouldn't display properly when updating an already published deviation. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *Some Literature categories were displaying entries as Journals. *The Google Webfonts list was out of date. *Using "Edit with deviantART muro" would sometimes save slowly, and could get stuck on the "saving..." overlay. *Sta.sh comments showed raw HTML when you restored a page after restarting your browser. *When leaving comments in Sta.sh, the comment field would not be blank after posting. *The "Show More" button in the sidebar was misaligned in IE8/9. *Long titles in the sidebar would overlap. *Thumbnails were not evenly spaced in the sidebar in Firefox. *In Firefox, when copy and pasting content from a web page, hidden HTML code would sometimes become visible. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012